


Batman's Birthday Gift

by TodayImDirtyWantedToBePretty



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Love, Porn, Romance, Sex, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TodayImDirtyWantedToBePretty/pseuds/TodayImDirtyWantedToBePretty
Summary: It's Batman's Birthday and Selina knows just what to give him!





	Batman's Birthday Gift

Alfred is out for the night. Batman is working on the Bat computer. He’s completely in full suit and cowl feverishly typing away on the keys, eyes tracking the screen. There is a hum in the air from various machines running, but the only light in the cave at the moment comes from the large Bat computer beaming iridescence in front of Batman. His mind is running wild with theories as he’s working on a case. He is conscious of being alone in his home, which lies beneath the Manor. Suddenly, he pauses, but only briefly and then he continues typing. He heard a noise, but quickly decides not to let on that he’s heard it. As he types, his ears perk aware that he is no longer alone and there is an intruder skulking along the wall to his left. He continues his work, paying the creature no mind. He can feel them inching closer. They leap out in the air prepared to land upon Batman and just before they do he jumps out of the computer chair. They land just missing the chair and hiss. Batman flips backwards and out of the their way. When he lands he crouches down with one hand touching the cave floor and a leg dipped out in a fighting stance. 

“You heard me coming?” She hisses.  
“From a mile away.” That ticks her off and she lunges at him.

Batman again, darting to the left as she continues to close the distance between them. She lashes at him with her claws. He doesn’t let her get close, but in avoiding her, he trips backwards and lands on a training mat. His back slams down hard and he lets out a grunt. She takes advantage of his blunder and pounces on top of him. She digs her nails into his shoulder and forces him down. She lowers her self down by his ear and slowly bites into his jaw. She started softly and then presses in harder. He lets out a low noise of pain and shoves her off of him by rolling her to his right. Before she can compose herself he straddles her, forcing her arms under his knees. He has her pinned to the mat and she squirms. He slams her shoulders down hard enough to have her breath escape. 

“You’re not going anywhere.” He growls.  
“You’re bleeding.” She lies, yet still causing him to glance at his shoulder. A distraction that allows her an opportunity to wiggle an arm out and punch him across the face. She held back slightly, but it still stings. He growls louder. She reaches up as if she is going to hit him again, but Batman slaps her hand out of the way. He wraps his hand around her throat quickly and squeezes gently. He then bends down and hovers over her mouth. The two lock eyes. Batman’s lips softly graze over hers and she feels him exhale over her face. His familiar scent of sweat, leather and aftershave. It is intoxicating and she flexes herself underneath him. Her chest rises up against his simultaneously as her pelvis touches his lower half straddling her. It sends a sensation through him that causes him to smash his lips into hers forcefully as he moans, parting her teeth with his demanding tongue. He loves to dominate their kisses. Loves to lead her tongue and set the pace. He is still holding onto her neck, which slowly turns into him caressing her. His fingers trail up her jaw-line as he devours her mouth and the finger tips climb to behind her ear. So gentle. She slips off one of her claw gloves and runs her hand down his strong muscular arm squeezing for more. He pulls back and releases her mouth. “Selina” He breathes, his eyes heavy with pleasure. She gazes at him. 

And that is all it takes. Batman attaches himself to her neck switching between kissing and sucking on her sensitive skin while he grabs at her zipper. He tugs it down her front and stops at her navel. He removes his gloves so fast she doesn’t even see and before she knows it, she feels his bare hand cupping her breast, massaging, pressing, caressing, everything he knows turns her on. Her head is tilted back on the mat and she closes her eyes in sweet bliss while he works his kisses down her chest. He had shifted his weight and angled himself above her in such a way, so she could attempt to undo his belt. He uses his other hand to assist her. Once it is removed and tossed to the side, she begins to sit up. He scoots back onto his heels. She quickly pulls his armor off and roughly rips his shirt up off him. He helps tearing the cowl off. She laughs something sweet as she removes her other glove and is completely out of the top half of her costume, nipples hard. She runs her hands through his thick hair and she pulls his smooth face in for a deep kiss. His hands at her hips, he lets her work herself from his mouth, up his jaw-line, right below his ear, which sends a shiver to his gut. She moves down his neck. The kisses grow deeper when she gets to right above his nipple. His breathing increases as his hands move all around her curved body. She wraps her lips around one of his nipples and lets her hand work the other one. It only lasts for a few seconds before she pulls off him.  
“Lay back.” She commands. And he does as he is told.  
Like a cat she slinks over him, her head coming about mid chest. He lifts his head to watch her. She runs her soft hands over all of his hard muscles indulging in his chiseled form. She takes her hand to his crotch and begins to cup him through his tights. She kisses down his chest as she rubs and squeezes him. He moans in pleasure. “Uhnn,” His erection completely hard now. He could feel her mouth form a smile as she kisses down him. She keeps going until she gets to his waist band. She uses two hands to peel the top of it down and she continues to kiss him and pull down his pants. She removes his pants past his hard dick and below his ass, so slowly so that when it is done her mouth is kissing right by the base of his cock. “Selina” he calls. She’s driving him crazy.

She trails her kisses up the base of his dick all the way to the tip while she begins to fondle his balls in her hand gently teasing him. He keeps saying her name with more hot breath escaping. She likes getting him excited slowly, building him up so he can enjoy each tantalizing sensation. She begins to lick around the tip of his cock. He quickly raises his hand up and wipes the top of his dick off. She pauses “You’re always such a gentleman.”  
“It’s the least I can do.”

Holding the base of his cock with one hand she opens her mouth wide around him. He is beyond average in length, average in width, but not obscene. His dick is rather perfect, much like the rest of his body. She sucks him down and maneuvers her tongue around his length. As his breathing increases again and he whispers her name, she begins moaning out of pleasure and using her humming to increase his. She has him right where she wants him and it starts to make her wet. She bobs back up and almost off so she can look up at him. He tries to smile, but he is too distracted. That is all the encouragement she needs. She slams her mouth back down and begins a quicker rhythm. He is moaning all sort of things up there, her name, yes’s and mmhmms. As he’s gripping desperately fists in her hair. She loves it, hearing him, getting him to be so vocal. She loves being in control like this. He loves it too and starts thrusting into her mouth. He knows he isn’t going to last much longer. And as her mouth moves back up he sits up and stops her. 

“Lay back” It was his turn now. She makes a slight pout as she wipes her mouth of spit and obeys. She is about to take her mask off, but he stops her. “Leave it on.” She gives him a coy smile. He removes the rest of his clothes and boots quickly and then he goes straight to her breast. Sucking on her perfectly beige tit and making circles with his tongue. He has somewhat of an oral fixation where her breasts are concerned and he could be happy staying right here, mouth engulfed. She responds, arching her back with a slight moan. He continues and pulls the rest of her costume off, but only pulls out one leg so the rest of it hangs down her other. He spreads her legs open as he moves over to the other breast sprinkling rapid kisses across her chest. His excited body laying in-between her open legs. His hands moving up and down her thighs, gripping, grabbing, her soft white flesh. His hands scoop under her and he squeezes her ass till he knows the skin is turning red. She yelps slightly out of pleasure. He continues to massage his tongue around her breast and then pulls off. He looks up at her and smiles. “Are you ready?”  
“Please, do it, now!” She pants.

He lines himself up by her entrance and she helps guide him in. He slowly slides his large hard dick inside her and she moans as each inch touches a sensitive spot. They know each other’s bodies much like their own. Like maps memorized, they know where to find the treasure to take the other one over the edge. He knows going slowly allows for that tension to build inside her. He knows she loves how it feels going deeper. Then once he’s all the way inside her, he knows by the sounds she makes, she’s ready for him to start. He begins thrusting and she wraps her legs around him and her hands around his neck and their panting starts. He folds her body upward to get the angle that fits them better together, allows him to go deeper. “Harder” she begs and he complies. She’s almost able to touch her ankles he’s fucking into her at such an angle and she’s finally calling his name. “YES! DEEPER! KEEP GOING! Uh, YES!” He's pulling his impressively hard dick mostly the way out and then thrusting himself quick and deep inside her. Her hips trying to match his thrusts, but the pleasure’s so intense. He’s getting sweaty as he’s keeping his pace up, clenching his ass cheeks to try and not cum yet. She feels incredible around him, but he wants to feel her tighten in full bliss before he lets go. He’s rocking forceful thrusts over and over. Each time he pounds into her, she feels his engorging dick going deeper and waves of pleasure warm her profoundly inside. They're panting hard, her hands pulling at his hair as he fills her body each time he slams back in, he’s trying to hold on, he keeps it rapid and then she’s screaming wild and her legs are shaking. He feels her almost shudder around his dick as she cums and he allows himself release. He cums with a deep moan through his pumps. They ride their orgasm together embraced in a deep wet kiss, sweaty, panting, slightly laughing in euphoric bliss. He begins to slow and their high begins to come down, but suddenly she pauses him. She reaches down to her clit. “Stay.” She commands. He does and she gently starts rubbing herself, massaging her clit. “Oh you’re so big, this feels so good.” Watching her writhe with him inside her, he’s getting turned on again. He’s groping her breasts as she’s again reaching a climax. Sure enough he’s growing harder. She’s touching herself and her pace is getting faster, working her self into a rhythm, but before she can cum again, he pulls out. “Oh fuck.” she lets out in exhaustion and before she knows it, his face disappears below her and she feels his tongue thrust inside, lifting her hips as he’s clutching her ass. “Bruce!” She yells in pleasure. His tongue dipping in and out. “Mmhmm” He says vibrating on her. “For the love of.. Don’t Stop!” This time she cums so fast she’s almost singing she’s out of breath. He gives her a few seconds before he removes his tongue, kisses down her inner thighs to insight a tickle through her. He wipes his mouth. She’s panting on the floor. He retracts and grins at her.  
“What?”  
He glances down. He’s fully hard.  
“Oh jesus.” she says as she begins to laugh. “Here, I want to try a new position.”  
He raises an eyebrow. She peels herself off the mat and stands, still with the uniform around one of her legs. She guides him to the computer chair and has him sit.  
“Interesting.” He says. “But we’ve done it sitting before.”  
“Face to face, yes.”  
His brow furrows in a curious manner. She makes him sit closer to the edge of the chair.  
She turns around and holds herself open, still wet from before. He helps her lower herself onto him. She slaps each on of his hands onto her breasts and begins to ride him.  
The sensation intense “Unnn” He moans into her shoulder “This mmm..ight be mm… my favorite position.”  
Through her pants and breathy she laughs, “Ha’ , Hap’py Birth day, Bat!”


End file.
